


Anticipation

by bluemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, HP: EWE, Oral Sex, Owlery, Sex in the Owlery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaid/pseuds/bluemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she knew was that she couldn't stop thinking about Luna, and standing there with her in the Hogwarts Owlery, the two of them alone and staring at one another, was making her palms itch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

Ginny opened the door to the Owlery and smiled at the multitude of animals inside. The Hogwarts owls were shuffling back and forth on their perches, hooting softly and preening their feathers. The quiet room was a welcome sight to a tired young woman who'd been signing autographs, answering questions, and posing for photographs all afternoon. 

Ginny had looked forward to visiting her old school with her Quidditch team, impressing children with her broom tricks and speaking of all the fun she'd been having playing professional sports. It felt good to be admired for something so innocent for a change. It felt good to look out upon a sea of smiling faces and know that there would be no darkness cast upon them, that she would not have to pull her wand out to be a hero. Still, though there was a bubbling sense of pride within her, she did grow weary after a while. She could only fly for so long, despite any of her wishes to remain in the sky.

A particularly tiny brown owl stretched its wings as Ginny approached him, putting a grin on Ginny's face. "Aren't you adorable," she cooed, scratching the back of his head; he hooted at her. "Would you like to deliver a message for me?"

The larger, more stately-looking owls seemed to glare at her as she took the little fellow to the window, but Ginny only turned her nose up at them. She'd always had a fondness for smaller creatures. Settling the tiny bird on the sill, Ginny pulled a sheet of parchment out of her robes. "I spent a lot of time writing this last night," she said. "So you'd best not lose it. It's going to Luna Lovegood." Speaking the name aloud sent a shiver down her spine.

She rolled up the letter and tied it carefully to the owl's leg, then pushed the window open before them. A rush of wind blew in, ruffling Ginny's hair and the feathers of the birds. Ginny smiled, basking in its warmth for a moment and the feel of the sun on her face. She looked down at the owl on the sill; he stared back up at her blankly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go to Luna."

"Hello, Ginny."

Ginny gasped and felt a bolt of shock strike her heart at the sound of the voice. Turning slowly, she faced the newcomer with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Luna shrugged and moved closer. "I just thought I might find you here."

"Did the Nargles tell you I was coming to Hogwarts?"

"The Quibbler isn't the only paper I ever read, Ginny." Luna unfolded a crumpled newspaper article and held it out. Ginny glanced down to see a photograph of her Quidditch team, with Ginny herself at the center. _"Harpies to Visit Hogwarts for Equinox."_

"Oh," said Ginny, with a rush of embarrassment. She looked Luna over. "Well, then. Hi."

"Hello." A moment of awkward silence passed between them, before Luna turned her attention to the miniature owl still perched on the window sill. "Is he yours? He's quite attractive." The bird fluttered over to land on Luna's shoulder. "Oh, and has he got a letter for me? How nice."

"No, wait," said Ginny, reaching a hand out nervously. She swallowed; Luna looked at her expectantly. "Don't read it. It's stupid. I should never have written it, anyway. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Don't be silly, Ginny." Luna's smile was warm. "If you were going to send it to me, I would very much like to read it." She paused. "Unless you really don't want me to."

They stood for a minute looking at one another, Luna frozen in the act of opening the letter. Ginny still had her hand out; she exhaled sharply and dropped her arm to her side. "All right," she said. "It's useless, really, there's nothing in it."

"Dear Luna," Luna read, her voice soft and melodic. "I'm doing very well with the Harpies, and I just wanted to let you know that we'll be visiting Hogsmeade for the next couple of days. It'd be nice to see you again. I miss you. Ginny." Luna looked up at Ginny with a serious gaze, her large eyes even wider than usual. "Did you really miss me?"

"Yes." Ginny felt a lump in her throat; she tried to swallow but couldn't. She wanted to say more, but she didn't know how. She had no idea how to put her feelings into words, because she wasn't even sure what her feelings were. All she knew was that she couldn't stop thinking about Luna, and standing there with her in the Hogwarts Owlery, the two of them alone and staring at one another, was making her palms itch.

"That makes me very happy," Luna said, with a smile that seemed somewhat shy. "I've missed you, too."

They hesitated again, staring, and moving slowly closer across the floor. Ginny felt like the air in the room was constricting around her, making her lungs and her heart ache. Luna's lips twitched, and her fingers curled in and out by her sides. They both smiled, and decided in a sudden, silent rush, coming together in a searing kiss that tore Ginny's breath from her throat.

The feel of it was a reassurance to Ginny, as her fingers found Luna's tangled strands of hair and held on tight. Luna nudged Ginny backwards as they kissed, her cool hands on Ginny's waist. She made this little sound in the back of her throat, unintelligible yet thrilling, and Ginny felt a rush of heat from her head to her toes, accompanied by a piercing ache between her legs. How had she never done this before; how had she never given in so completely?

A hard barrier bumped against Ginny's legs as her top half continued to lean backwards, and it took her one long, dizzying moment to realize she was at the window, which she had opened earlier and was still ushering a warm breeze into the room. Their lips parted then, reluctantly, Ginny leaning forward for as much contact as she could manage before the air swirled in between them. Luna's eyes were large and gleaming. "Shall I close the window, then?" she asked, and Ginny at first didn't understand the question. "You don't want to fall," Luna explained, and Ginny closed her eyes with a moaning sigh and a nod.

She stepped aside, her hands sliding down Luna's arms, and Luna leaned out the window a moment, breathing in the fresh air of early evening. "It's been such a lovely day," Luna said, before she swung the large panel of glass closed. "But I think it's better now than it was before."

Ginny was hot and aroused, with damp knickers and goosebumps all down her flesh. She sloppily kissed Luna's cheek. "Kiss me," she whispered fiercely, delighting in the relief of this moment. All the worrying she had done, all the wasted time and crumpled up letters that had never been sent. All of her mistakes, and could it really have been this easy all along? "Kiss me all over."

She hopped up onto the narrow windowsill, back pressed against the smooth glass, and Luna slid in between Ginny's legs and kissed her so sweetly, peppering Ginny's fevered skin with nipping kisses from her lips to her collarbone. Ginny swept Luna's hair into her hands and ran her fingers through it, tugging lightly at her tangled blonde curls as she savored the lovely sensations of Luna. Her smell was so familiar, a comfort, and her lips and teeth a thrill as they devoured her. 

"I really have missed you," Luna said, as she pressed her body in tight between Ginny's thighs, as she looked up at Ginny with wide, innocent eyes. Ginny gasped softly at the pressure. "Are you happy we're doing this?"

Ginny grinned down at her. "Of fucking course I am," she said. "Luna, I've wanted this for . . . I don't know how long. I've wanted you."

Luna's smiles were usually calm and peaceful, but the grin she gave Ginny then was dazzling. "I'm glad," she said. "I've wanted you as well."

"No talking," Ginny said, pulling Luna's face in close and kissing her. "No talking yet."

Luna let out a muffled sort of laugh, and lowered her lips to Ginny's neck, where she scraped her teeth against Ginny's skin, sending a sharp shiver of pleasure down Ginny's spine. Ginny moaned and gripped Luna's shoulders; Luna slipped a hand between Ginny's legs and pressed her fingers against Ginny's knickers. Luna looked up at Ginny with her eyes glazed over. "I'd like to taste you," she whispered.

"Merlin, yes," Ginny gasped. She was so overwhelmed that it didn't matter where they were or what had happened between them long ago. Luna was beautiful and Ginny desperately needed her. She cupped Luna's cheeks and kissed her deeply. The touch of Luna's tongue to Ginny's lips was electrifying.

Luna moved down between Ginny's legs, her hands sliding down Ginny's body with a warm reverence. Her eyes sparkled as she hooked her fingers into the band of Ginny's knickers; Ginny stared down at Luna open-mouthed and wanting. She could barely breathe; she could barely believe this was happening. Owls hooted and preened their feathers all around her, but all she could see was Luna.

"You're very beautiful," Luna said, slipping Ginny's knickers down her legs. She ran her fingers tentatively over Ginny's coppery red curls; Ginny shivered with delight and groaned her impatience, kicking her legs out lightly. Luna smiled and gripped Ginny's thighs, leaning in to place feathery light kisses on her skin, devilishly avoiding the very place where Ginny most wanted to be kissed.

"Luna," Ginny moaned, her body aching. She placed her hands on Luna's head, pushing lightly and humming as Luna continued to tease her. "Wicked witch," she said, with plans to make a terrible joke of some sort, but then Luna slipped her tongue into Ginny's folds and Ginny gasped in a mix of shock and pleasure.

Leaning back against the window, Ginny closed her eyes and moaned as Luna carefully licked her way up Ginny's slit, lingering just long enough under her clit to make Ginny buzz with desperate need. Waves of hot pleasure washed over her, as her fingers gripped Luna's hair. She twisted, writhing on the sill, hips shifting as she struggled to make Luna lick her clitoris, which felt swollen and throbbing as it silently begged to be touched. But Luna was a tease, her tongue probing at Ginny's depths and then flickering oh-so-lightly over that little bud, glancing up at Ginny with a smile. "You taste very good," she said. "I imagined Dirigible Plums, but one can never really predict the taste of a person, can they? Ginny is a flavour all its own."

"You're terrible," Ginny said. "All this talking, when I want you doing something else entirely. Stop being such a tease and kiss me properly, won't you?"

"But we've waited so much time," Luna replied calmly, which would have been infuriating if she hadn't been kissing Ginny's quim between remarks. "I want to make it last. So much anticipation, it's bound to make the ending sweeter." She kissed her again, sucking lightly on Ginny's clit. 

Ginny squirmed in place. "Fuck, Luna," she gasped, but it was no use; Luna kept teasing her, flicking her tongue up and down. It felt incredible, the simmering of pleasure, but it was missing something, and Ginny was desperate to get it. She bucked her hips, silently pleading, and pulled hard on Luna's hair, her fingers tangled in Luna's blonde locks. Luna's tongue trailed shapes in Ginny's folds, circles and squares and others, dizzying designs that made Ginny's head spin. She was sweating, gasping, as the waves of pleasure made her body vibrate, made her whimper and keel as she thrust against Luna's mouth. And still, _still,_ it was not enough.

And then . . . oh, and then. Luna licked gently at Ginny's clit, lapping, nipping, and sucking at the engorged bud, and it felt so good it actually hurt, and Ginny's fingers slipped from Luna's hair as she spread her arms out, desperate now for something to hold onto. She needed to find purchase, something hard to ground her as her body threatened to collapse under the thundering weight of bliss. Her hands hit the solid bricks of the wall, just inside the window frame, and Ginny pushed on them as hard as she could, so that she would not melt. 

Ginny's thighs flung themselves open as wide as they could, so eager was she for more of Luna, for as much of Luna as she could possibly get. "Harder," she grunted, and Luna finally listened to direction, her tongue pressing harder as it swirled in a frenzy. Ginny felt her climax building from deep inside herself, a throbbing rise of heat that made her feel flushed all over. Luna seemed to sense it as well, looking up at Ginny with those luminous eyes of hers. It was that look that pushed Ginny over the edge, that look of such understanding and passion in Luna's eyes. Luna looked up at Ginny as she suckled hard on her clit, and Ginny felt a rush of tingling ecstasy that made her cry out loudly as she pressed herself to Luna's mouth. Luna held her tongue to Ginny's clit throughout the pulsing beat of her orgasm, and placed one last tender kiss upon it as Ginny came back down to reality, her hands sliding limply down the bricks.

"Lovely," said Luna, running her fingers along the residual moistness of Ginny's slit. She rose slowly, looking Ginny in the eyes all the while. "That was quite fun."

Ginny let out a burst of startled laughter. Luna was so different that way; her face flushed and her eyes gleaming with passion, and yet her words were as understated and calm as ever. But that was just one of the things Ginny loved about her. "Come," she said, and took Luna's hands, pulling her in for a kiss on the mouth. Luna slipped her tongue between Ginny's lips, and Ginny moaned quietly at the slippery warmth of it, the taste of herself upon it. "I can't believe that just happened," Ginny said, laughing again, giddy and embarrassed now that her lust had been sated. "We could have been caught any moment, you know. Having sex in the Owlery. What were we thinking?"

"I'm sure the owls didn't watch," Luna replied, completely seriously. "They know when to give a couple some privacy."

"Not speaking from personal experience, I hope," Ginny said. "Or do you bring all your lovers up here?"

"I've never had a lover before," said Luna, smiling. "But I am glad you were the first. I thought you'd chosen Harry Potter, actually."

Ginny flushed again, this time strictly from embarrassment. She remembered past days, dark days, fumbling around Luna whilst trying to think of Harry, struggling to feel something on halfhearted dates after the war. "That . . . didn't really work out," she said. She grinned. "I had someone else on my mind."

"Was it me?" Luna asked, her eyes wide.

"Of course it was you." Ginny laughed and kissed her again. "Fuck, we should have done this years ago. Wasted a lot of my time worrying about you."

"That's all right," Luna replied. "All that anticipation's bound to make the ending sweeter."

"Hope so," said Ginny. She pushed Luna away gently and hopped off the window sill. Her butt was sore, but it was worth it. Fuck, was it worth it. "Come on, Luna. I've rented a room in Hogsmeade for the weekend, you know." She waggled her eyebrows. "I hope you don't have anywhere to go tonight."

"I do," said Luna. "I have your room to go to."

Ginny laughed. "Yes, you do. I'm going to show you just how frustrating anticipation can be."


End file.
